


On the Run

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Challenges, Chases, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fantasy Fishbowls, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale is on the run, chased by an unknown force. Will he make it to safety?Done for the Kinktober 2019 prompt Prey.CW: Dub con vibes.





	On the Run

Prey

Aziraphale wasn't used to looking over his shoulder anymore, hadn't needed to since the trial. But he was now. He was trying to not look like he was in a hurry, however considering the looks he was getting, he wasn't succeeding. 

He was more nervous than he'd been in years. Trying to look ahead into doorways, alleyways, jumping at shadows. Checking with his more celestial sense for threatening presences or intentions. 

Aziraphale's corporation was actually sweating and he was breathing hard, thinking of the safety of the bookshop. Only four more turns, six blocks, and he'd be on his stoop turning the knob. 

The angel was still trying to look calm, despite the looming threat, and growing concern. His heels clicked smartly on the sidewalk, not pausing even for the possibility of traffic as he crossed streets. He used small not-exactly miracles to help, but was afraid of calling attention to himself. They'd be watching for any flex of the environment that a miracle would manifest. 

Three more turns. Five blocks. Once inside the bookshop, he'd be ok. Aziraphale thought he smelled something out of place and allowed himself a moment to look behind him, but he saw nothing out of place.

Two more turns. Four blocks. The angel saw a flash of light that startled him, but it was the reflection off of a woman's mirror, checking her make-up. 

One more turn. Three blocks. He heard a low growl, and he hoped it came from the dog he'd rushed past.

No more turns. Two blocks direct to his door. He could see the second floor of the unique corner of his shop already.

One block. He saw his door, could practically smell his books. He could feel the tumbler he would grab, and the taste of the scotch he would be drinking once he was safe. 

The angel was only thirty feet from the street now. He felt the relief flood through him just before he felt a spike of fear. The sense he'd been reaching outward with warned him of danger. He backed into an empty doorway, a small sound of desperation held in his throat as he looked at his front door longingly before scanning the area, trying to identify the threat. 

The door behind him opened so slowly it didn't even disturb the air around him. Aziraphale was still scanning the street in front of him when a voice tickled his ear. 

"Gotcha."

A shocked yelp was heard as the angel disappeared into the darkness behind him. He was tossed to the ground and his blue eyes shone up at his captor as the daylight from the street perished when the door slammed shut.

"Did you really believe you'd escape? You tried, I'll give you that." 

Aziraphale was all but blind in the complete darkness, only able to turn his head in the direction of the voice.

"Well, perhaps I was too hasty, is there any way we can discuss this?" The angel came to his knees and used his most hopeful tone, quiet and placating. He heard the slow, deliberate footsteps pacing in front of him before circling behind. They stopped directly behind him.

"No."

With a snap, Aziraphale's hands were bound behind him, his ankles tied together, and the two attached to each other, pulling him taut. "Now, I'm sure there is something we can agree to. Some sort of arrangement? I would be happy to-"

"Quiet."

Aziraphale pulled a bit on his hands, testing, and determined the ropes had magical properties and reinforcement. He gave one last try. "Now, see here. Be civilized, we can discu-" Fingers hooked into his cheek, cutting off his words.

"Pretty sure I said 'Quiet'."

Aziraphale nodded as best he could. His eyes widened as he heard a belt unlatching and a zipper coming down. He shook his head quickly, his cheek still hooked.

"Think shaking your head makes a difference?" 

Another finger made its way into the angel's mouth, opening him wider as a cock slid in firmly. It bumped the back of his mouth, before the fingers withdrew.

"That wasn't so hard, was it."

Aziraphale shook his head again as two hands made their way through his curls. 

"I like that, shaking your head, feels good for me." Aziraphale stopped moving. "Aw, don't be like that, Aziraphale." There was a definite pause, waiting. "Don't worry, I can help with that."

The fingers in his hair tightened and guided his head, the cock in his mouth getting stimulated from all angles, pressing close to his throat. Aziraphale tried to pull back only to find himself pulled forward again. The hands held firm, the hips snapped, the cock slid just a little farther each time.

"Maybe you've learned a lesson?"

The angel tried to nod, but had limited control over his head. He tried to agree, but with the heavy weight moving over his tongue, no words could be heard, only unintelligible sounds came out. 

"Oh, that's good too. Might be the only time I tell you to keep talking." The voice was breathy, stuttering. "Almost there, Aziraphale. Then I'll let you go. No use for you anymore, right?"

Aziraphale tried to argue again, just as unsuccessfully, unless you counted the pleased grunts from above him. 

"Nicely done, Aziraphale. Here I come, deep breath now."

The angel, confused, took a deep breath just in time for the cock to wedge into his throat. The thrusts became shallow never coming out of his throat, seeking stimulation. Aziraphale tried to whine, but the sound got caught, vibrating the head in his throat, moving up the shaft and coming out his captor's mouth instead. 

"There it is …" The hips snapped sharply burying the cock as far as possible, Aziraphale's nose flush against the pubic bone, testicles slapped once against his chin. He felt the flesh in his mouth jump, and his throat swallowed compulsively as he felt fluid move down into him. 

The shock of how quickly his mouth was emptied left him reeling, as he heard the zipper and belt being put back in order. Footsteps moved away from him.

"See you around, Aziraphale." The door opened, momentarily blinding him, and he felt the sting of magic release from his bonds. Aziraphale snapped himself free and rushed to the door. He opened it, blinked to get his vision clear, and then rushed to the bookshop. 

The door opened automatically, and then locked behind him. Aziraphale looked up and saw Crowley looking at him from the back room, concerned. He stumbled into his arms, relieved.

"Angel, is everything ok?"

~~~~~

_Earlier that day_

_"I know you'd not hurt me, my dear, and I am not worried at all about that."_

_"Ok, and if it goes too far?"_

_"Well, I can snap, of course, not to release myself, but to get your attention of course. Besides, you seem terribly confident that you are going to win."_

_"'Course I am, Angel." Crowley grinned wickedly. "So, when do we do this?"_

_"When I've exited your building."_

_"And lasts until you reach the bookshop, yeah?"_

_"Precisely. You understand the rest, love?"_

_"Yup." The 'p' popped around a grin. "You're on the run, when I catch you, I take advantage."_

_"I'm sure you mean 'if' you catch me." Crowley shook his head, grinning wider. "Very well, whatever you wish to believe. And if I escape successfully, I get a candlelight bubble bath, complete with loving attendant to care for my every whim."_

_"Like I wouldn't be willing to do that anyway?"_

_"Yes, of course, but it feels better when it is the prize for a challenge, doesn't it."_

_"You mean when you can smile smugly while it happens."_

_"You understand me so well, Demon." Aziraphale smiled indulgently._

~~~~~

"Angel, is everything ok?"

"Crowley, that was amazing. Truly, exciting and thrilling. I felt as though i was in one of those movies you enjoy." Aziraphale was beaming, as he began kissing the demon's cheeks and throat. "Inspired, it was wonderful! Did you enjoy it as well? The total darkness added so much adventure to it all. You are brilliant, my dear."

"Yes, I had fun also, Angel. Just making sure everything wa-"

"Crowley, how many games do we play? You know I'd stop you, love." He waited for Crowley to nod before reaching up to kiss his lips. "Now, let me return the favor, dear … I believe being tied to the bed as I sit on your chest and stroke myself is one of your favorites?"

Crowley nodded, grinning. 

"Wonderful. If you can escape _ me_, that will be your prize." 

Crowley looked at him blankly, whispering, "Now?"

Aziraphale pulled out a pocket watch. "Better get a wiggle on. I'll give you a thirty second head start. One … two …"

The angel laughed as the demon scrambled for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working through Kinktober. Thank you for patiently coming along on the ride! I love your comments so much, thank you for helping my muse!


End file.
